parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pooh's Adventures of Full House
Pooh's Adventures of Full House is an upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover TV series planned to be made by Yakko Warner, Peter Fonda Productions, Mara Wilson Productions, Alec Baldwin Productions, Donovan Oliver's Productions, CoolZDane Productions, TheCityMaker Productions, TheFoxPrince11 Productions, MichaelSar12IsBack Productions, Strongdrew941 Productions, Shadow101815, DivX Productions and more. It will appear on YouTube and Google Drive in the near future. Plot After his wife was killed in a car accident, news anchorman Danny Tanner recruits his brother-in-law Jesse Katsopolis (a rock musician) and best friend Joey Gladstone (who works as a stand-up comedian) to help raise his three young daughters: 10-year-old D.J., 5-year-old Stephanie, and 10-month-old Michelle, in his San Francisco home. Over time, the three men as well as the children bond and become closer to one another. In season two, Danny is reassigned from his duties as sports anchor by his television station to become co-host of a local morning television show, Wake Up, San Francisco, and is teamed up with Nebraska native Rebecca Donaldson. Jesse and Becky eventually fall in love, and get married in season four. In season five, Becky gives birth to twin sons, Nicky and Alex and especially Aaron, Teddy, Derek, Lisa, Denise, Harry Takayama, Rusty, Walter and the group. Seasons Trivia * Christopher Robin, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Malcolm Wilkerson and his family, Artie, Pete, and Eric (from Malcolm in the Middle), Ash Ketchum and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Mo, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, SpongeBob and his friends, Bloom and her friends, Brer Rabbit, Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, The Beetle Boys, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Godzilla, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Daniel's Pooh's Adventures team, The Simpsons, Milhouse Van Houten, Alex Whitney, Gina Vendetti, Jenny, Ronald McDonald, Sundea, Birdie, Grimace, Hamburglar, Tika, Franklin, the McNuggets, the Fry Kids, Earl Sinclair and his family, Mike, Sulley, Stan Marsh and his friends, Mickey Mouse, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Ludwig Von Drake, PrinceJosh1992's Rest of Sora's Adventure Team and Aqua, Terra, and Ventus' Adventure Team, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Bowser's Pooh's Adventures team, Fievel Mousekewitz and his family, Alan Grant and his friends, Richie Cunningham and his friends, Ralphie Parker and his friends, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, the Mutant Toys, Rex (Toy Story), Sarge, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Jessie the Cowgirl, Bullseye, Bo Peep, Lenny, Wheezy, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Olaf, Dylan (Shadow101815), The Latest Buzz Gang (Rebecca, Noah, Wilder, Michael, Amanda), Dobby, Hagrid, Aladar and his family, Danny, Sawyer, Cinderella, Jaq and Gus, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, The Goonies, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, Max and his friends (from The Secret Life of Pets), Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, Manny, Sid, Diego, Alvin Seville, Baby Bugs Bunny, Baby Kermit, Winnie The Pooh, Tiana, Charlie Brown, Reese Ambler, Rydell, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Ash and his friends, Littlefoot and his friends, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, the Tom and Jerry kids, Tarzan and his family, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, Dr. Rabbit and Dr. Brushwell, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Terk, Tantor, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy), Jiminy Cricket, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Louis, Roger Rabbit, Danny, Sawyer, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Esla, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Strawberry Shortcake and her friends, Danny Phantom, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Danny, Sawyer, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Rex, Dweeb, Woog, Elsa, Rapunzel, Pascal, Flynn Rider, Maximus, Chanticleer, Wilbur the Albatross, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Hercules, Megara, Philoctetes, Pegasus, Alice, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Prince Phillip, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Rosetta, Silvermist, Idressa, Fawn, Oliver, Dodger, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Huckle, Lowly, Woody Woodpecker, Ord, Cassie, Arthur Read Ash and his friends, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Professor Utonium, Miss Keane, Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Zazu, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Terk, Tantor, the All-Grown Up Gang, Grandpa Lou Pickles, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Anastasia, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Marlene, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, the Vultures, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, Ariel, Sebastian, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Mulan, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Princess Tiana, Louis, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Terence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot the Chicken, Alice, Hercules, Megara, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, Perry the Platypus, Kids World's Adventures Team, and the characterswill guest star in every episode of this TV series. * Yru17 originally planned to re-edit a separate Land Before Time crossover with Full House, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers (due to the re-editor aging), so Littlefoot and his friends ended up guest starring on this TV series instead. *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of Fuller House. Censorship * Due to the real show's language and content, the following seasons of this TV show will be censored (despite its TV-G rating): ** During the first season, the D word, the H word, the words "sexy", and "sm*t" will be replaced with the words "darn", "heck", "lovely", and "jerk", God's name in vein will be replaced with the word "gosh", and the brief nudity (which is just baby Michelle's butt being shown onscreen) will be censored. ** During the second season, the H word and the word "tushy" will be replaced with the words "heck" and "butt", God's name in vein will be replaced with the word "gosh", one of the episodes will be renamed from Jingle Hell to Jingle Heck, the term "fire ret**dant" will be replaced with the term "fire repellent", and the brief alcohol drinking bit will be censored. ** During the third season, the D word will be replaced with the word "darn", the uses of God's name in vein will be replaced with the word "gosh", the words "tushy" and "lard" will be replaced with the words "butt" and "fat", Michelle Tanner will call a circus elephant "Jumbo" instead of a "bimbo" (due to it being a slang term), the other use of the word "bimbo" will be replaced with the word "chick", the brief mentions of the words "drugs" and "sex" will be replaced with the words "pills" and "love", and the beer drinking bits and brief sexual adjustments will be censored to keep the show more kid-friendly.. ** During the fourth season, the H word, the words "sexy" and "tushy", and the profane use of the word "sucks" will be replaced with the words "heck", "lovely", "butt", and "stinks", the uses of God's name in vein will be replaced with the word "gosh", and some bits showing formed buttocks will be censored. ** During the fifth season, the uses of God's name in vein and the words "sexy" and "tushy" will be replaced with the words "gosh", "lovely", and "butt", the JA word will be replaced with the word "butthead", the bits showing baby Michelle's butt during an archival flashback scene will be censored (due to rude humor), and all of the bits involving pee stains, onscreen peeing, a formed buttock, and brief nudity (including a baby's bare butt) will be censored. ** During the sixth season, the H word, the words "tushy", "bimbo", "screw-up", and "screwed up" with the words "heck", "butt", "chick", "mess-up", and "messed up", the uses of God's name in vein will be replaced with the word "gosh", and a brief alcohol drinking bit will be censored (due to Jesse Katsopolis supposedly drinking alcohol in one episode). ** During the seventh season, the H word, the words "tush", "sexy", "sexiest", "screwing up", and "screwed up" will be replaced with the words "heck", "butt", "lovely", "loveliest", "messing up", and "messed up", the uses of God's name in vein will be replaced with the word "gosh", and all of the smoking bits (as well as the cigarette-in-mouth bits) will be censored. Category:Pooh's Adventures